Why I Go To School
by FangirlingForLife
Summary: Aria's life was pretty average, she's doing well but on the whole its so very boring. When Ezra Fitz becomes Aria's new English teacher will sparks fly or will they avoid each other as much as possible?
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry that I've had to move this story to my other account, it makes it a lot easier for me to update!**

**AN: So this story doesn't involve A, Alison, Maggie or Malcolm. This is my first story for PLL fanfiction so please review and let me know if its okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria sighed as she made her way into the auditorium for an assembly. It was her first day back and she hadn't seen Hanna, Spencer or Emily yet. As she entered the room she noticed Hanna and Spencer near to the door at the back and she began to make her way over.

"Aria!" Hanna called waving her over, Spencer gave a her a wave and smiled.

"Hey" Aria said giving Hanna and Spencer a hug as she sat next to Hanna.

"So glad you're back from Iceland now" Hanna said referring to Aria's 2 week holiday in Iceland.

"How was it?" Spencer asked curiously, leaning sideways to join the conversation.

"Oh nothing special, I mainly read the whole time"

"So no cute boys?" Hanna asked quirking an eyebrow, Aria and Spencer rolled their eyes.

"No Hanna" Aria replied laughing.

Eventually Emily made her way over to the girls and took a seat next on the end next to Aria. The girls all greeted her and the assembly began.

"So welcome back students, this term we have a new teacher that I'd like to welcome, replacing Mrs Johnson is Mr Fitz" The headteacher said into the microphone, the room went silent waiting for Mr Fitz to appear.

"He better be cute" Hanna whispered to the girls who all rolled their eyes though they smiled, typical Hanna.

Mr Fitz made his way out of the curtains and onto the stage, causing people around Aria to gasp and begin whispering. To Aria he most certainly was cute, his dark hair was slightly tousled and he was clean shaven. Aria found his boyish smile adorable and boy did he rock that dusty grey waistcoat.

"Well hi everyone as you know I'm Mr Fitz, I can't wait to begin teaching a lot of you" He said with a little smile as everyone began clapping.

The headteacher then began going on about something that completely lost Aria's attention as she began to zone out, her mind wandering to Mr Fitz.

"Wow he is such a hottie" Hanna whispered to the girls, they all rolled their eyes though nodded their heads in agreement.

"Did you see that smile" Aria asked dreamily before realising what she'd just said and blushed.

"I mean yeah he's okay, nothing uh special" She then said coughing, the girls all laughed loudly causing people around them to glare at them, they laughed even more.

Once the assembly had finished the girls headed to the library, everyone had a free period as it was the first day back which gave them time to adjust to their new timetables.

"So who do you all have for Math?" Spencer asked curiously as they all read their timetables.

"Miss Jones" Hanna said groaning, her and Miss Jones didn't get along at all.

"Same Hanna" Emily said before asking Spencer a question "Who do you have Spence?"

"Mr Jeffreys, how about you Aria?"

"Mr Jeffreys too" Aria said hi fiving Spencer.

"Who've you all got for English? I've got Fitzy!" Hanna said excitedly.

"Me too" Emily said smiling.

"Same" Aria and Spencer said afterwards, the girls all began to get excitedly as they began to discuss more subjects on their timetables.

"So glad we have English next" Hanna said sighing happily.

"Yeah, we only have a few minutes left of free period, should we go?" Spencer asked being her organised self, no one was going to argue with her so they all agreed and stood up.

They made it to English before the bell could even ring, Ezra was already in the room alone with the door shut. Aria being pushed (gently obviously) had to knock on the door first.

"Come in girls" He called and watched Aria as she opened the door, his eyes were fixated on her as she entered with her friends.

"Names?" He asked curiously, still looking at Aria.

"I'm Aria Montgomery, this is Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields" She introduced, pointing at each one as she said their names.

"Great, sit wherever you like" He said before turning back to the board.

"Hot" Hanna whispered to Aria as she leant over.

Aria elbowed Hanna sharply causing her to cry out in pain, Ezra turned around and raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"She uh just whacked her elbow on her desk" Aria lied quickly, Spencer and Emily sniggered to themselves.

A few minutes later more and more students entered until there was no one else to arrive.

"Welcome to English class I'm Mr Fitz" Ezra introduced before continuing.

"This term we will be studying Of Mice And Men, I'll hand out books in a minute, make sure you read up to page 20 before answering the questions on the board which will help with your homework in the future. Has anyone read this before?" Ezra asked, only 1 student raised their hand, that student being Aria.

"Right well I'll come and talk to you in a minute" He said quietly before handing out the books, everyone began reading reading quietly to themselves. Ezra came over to Aria and began talking to her.

"If you don't want to read it again then I can give you a copy of the essay that I'll want you to do for homework soon, so you can begin Aria" Ezra instructed quietly before going back to his desk and walking back to Aria's with the copy of the essay.

"What did you think of the book, Mr Fitz?" Aria asked curiously, he interested her.

"I was never a huge fan of it though I enjoyed it enough to buy it" Ezra answered making Aria laugh to herself.

"I read it while I was on holiday, it was okayish" Aria replied still smiling.

Ezra returned to his desk, sighing to himself as he gazed over at Aria who was writing intently and biting her lip as she penned down her ideas, she looked absolutely beautiful when she was focused. Ezra groaned mentally, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her in that way but he just couldn't help it, she seemed to be into English like he was and she was beautiful. What wasn't to like about her?

Eventually the bell rang and mostly every student was out of the classroom, except Aria with the exception of Hanna who was waiting patiently outside for her.

"Uh Mr Fitz, could you possibly check through what I've written so far?" Aria asked shyly handing him her paper, their hands accidently bumping as he took the paper. Both of them felt the spark.

"Sure I'll give it to you next lesson"

"Thank you Mr Fitz" Aria replied before walking out to meet Hanna.

"Anytime, Aria" He said quietly to himself as he sighed.

"So what was that about?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Got to start the homework early, he's checking it over for me" Aria replied innocently.

"Or checking you out" Hanna teased whilst laughing, yet again Aria elbowed her.

"Hanna he's probably married!"

"There's no ring on his finger" Hanna replied smartly.

"You looked?" Aria asked laughing.

"Yes, anyway come on lets go and get changed for PE" Hanna said as she dragged Aria into the locker room.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria sighed contently. She was currently in the strong, muscular arms of Ezra Fitz lying on her sofa while they watched an old movie together, her family were out obviously. Neither were paying too much attention to the actual movie he was too busy studying every detail of her face while she was lost in thought, a million miles away. If you asked either of them what they were watching neither would be able to reply. Bringing Aria out of her current reverie her phone went off indicating she had a message.**

**"Leave it" He whispered softly in her ear before kissing it.**

**"It could be important" Aria argued weakly, though she really couldn't be bothered to get her phone, she didn't want this perfect moment to end.**

**"Really?" He asked laughing as she remained still on his lap.**

**"Uh I suppose I should look, it could be one of the girls" Aria commented before sitting up and grabbing her phone.**

_**Hanna: Hows the day with Fitzy;)**_

**Aria typed quickly, hiding her phone slightly.**

_**Aria: He has a name! Its going good;) **_

_**Hanna: Tell him I say hi;)**_

_**Aria: No.**_

**"So who was it?" Ezra asked curiously as she returned to his lap.**

**"Just Hanna, being well Hanna" Aria said laughing to herself as if it was an inside joke.**

**Ezra smiled as he saw Aria becoming lost in thought again, she turned to look at him.**

**"What?" She asked smiling.**

**"What do you mean 'what'?" He said still looking at her.**

**"You're staring" She said tapping him on the nose before she kissed him briefly.**

**"You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked genuinely, she started to blush.**

**"Hey you want another drink?" She asked distracting him, hoping he didn't notice her blushing. She hated it, he loved it.**

**"Sure, why not" He said watching her stand up and walk into her kitchen.**

**A few minutes later she reappeared again with two mugs of coffee, she placed them down on the coffee table.**

**"So what time did you say your parents would be home?" He asked as she sat down next to him.**

**"Don't worry, not until late" She reassured him.**

**"And Mike?"**

**"He's staying out with some friends, he won't be back until tomorrow" She answered before practically throwing herself at him.**

**"How about we take this to the bedroom?" She asked, he nodded happily in agreement.**

**He picked her up and carrying her upstairs leaving the film completely abandoned. He laid her down gently on her bed before laying ontop of her, both beginning to shed their clothes until Aria was left in her lacy black underwear. Ezra's breath hitched at her beauty.**

**He kissed her passionately, deepening the kiss as he lowered his head.**

**"Are you sure you want this?" He asked pulling away and staring at her, his voice full of concern.**

**"I've never wanted anything more" Aria whispered, her eyes fixed on his while he leaned in to kiss her again.**

* * *

Aria woke up abruptly to the sound of her alarm. She gasped as her mind cast back to the dream she'd just had especially as she'd just realised who with. She'd just dreamt of losing her virginity, but not just to anyone, to her English teacher. She knew she wouldn't be able to look at him for a long time without blushing. Fortunately today she wouldn't have to it was a bright Saturday and she was meeting the girls in an hour.

She quickly got up and started getting ready, trying to clear her mind of the dream she just had. She chose to wear a black playsuit with her favourite black ankle boots and a thin dark blue cardi. She left her hair in natural curls and only applied a minimal amount of makeup. Grabbing her messenger bag she made her way downstairs.

"Hey sweetie" Ella said as she was making breakfast.

"Morning Mom" Aria replied as she gave her a quick hug.

"Sleep well?"

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, her eyes growing wide.

"I could hear you talking in your sleep" Ella said laughing as Aria blushed.

"Oh."

"Good dream?" She asked nudging Aria.

"It was okay.. I'm gonna go meet the girls now, bye Mom" Aria said grabbing a piece of fruit and walking to Hanna's.

She made it there quickly, though her mind still focused on her dream as she walked. Once she arrived she gave a quick knock on the door before it was opened.

"Hi Aria" Ashley Marin said as she opened the door to let Aria in.

"Hello" Aria said politely as she stepped in.

"The girls are in the kitchen waiting for you, have a good day" Ashley said before leaving the house to go to work. Aria smiled at her before walking into Hanna's kitchen.

"Heey" Aria said to the girls as she took a seat next to Emily.

"Hey" They all replied, Hanna quickly poured Aria a coffee and passed it to her.

"So Spence, what did you want to tell us? You can tell us now Ari's here" Hanna said with clear interest.

"Well, its about me and Toby" She whispered quietly and shyly, the total opposite of the usual Spencer.

"Has he finally asked you out?!" Emily asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes, he's taking me out tonight" Spencer answered smiling, the girls all 'awed' and began asking more questions.

"So where's he taking you?" Aria asked interestedly.

"I'm not sure, its a surprise."

"Then what are you gonna wear?"

"No idea yet, do you guys mind helping me pick an outfit out?" Spencer asked glancing at her phone as she started to text Toby.

"We'd love to" Emily said smiling at her friend.

"So how about we hit the town, I gotta buy my Mom a birthday card for her birthday on Wednesday" Hanna said picking up her clutch bag and downing her coffee.

"Sure, lets go" Aria said before also downing her coffee and grabbing her bag.

The girls all piled into Spencer's car and drove off into Rosewood. After a short drive they finally arrived. Spencer quickly parked her and the girls exited the car and headed into a few small shops in search of a card for Hanna's mom.

"How about this one?" Spencer asked picking up a cute card with a sweet message on the front:

**To a Wonderful Mom,**

**Have a special birthday.**

"Hmm, sweet enough" Hanna said taking it before glancing over at Aria and Emily who were looking at anniversary cards.

"What's this for Em?" She then asked curiously as she and Spencer made their way over to them.

"It's mine and Paige's 6 month anniversary soon and I just wanted to get her a little something."

"Sweet" Hanna commented before going off to pay for her card. The girls all left the store and headed to the Apple Rose Grille which was very full.

"How about we grab our lunch and go over to the park, its a beautiful day" Aria suggested as they entered.

"Sure, sounds good" Emily agreed.

They quickly ordered their lunch and made their way over to the park with their food, they found a suitable bench to sit on and sat down.

"So Spence, you excited about later?" Aria said taking a sip of her latte.

"Yes" Spencer replied blushing as she started eating her food.

"Aw, you're blushing" Hanna remarked laughing.

"You know I think you and Toby will make a good couple, he's nice" Emily said, smiling happily for her friend.

"Thank you Em" Spencer said as she ate. The girls fell into a peaceful silence for a moment before it was then broken by Hanna gasping.

"Isn't that Mr Fitz?" Hanna asked as he was running in the direction of the girls, though he was oblivious to them. The girls were all gaping, especially Aria. He was dressed in a grey hoody and black running shorts as he ran through the park with headphones in, though his music was quiet enough to hear the calling of Hanna.

"Mr Fitz is that you?" Hanna yelled getting his attention.

"Hanna what are you doing?" Aria whispered with a shocked expression.

"Hello girls" He greeted approaching them.

"Hi" Spencer, Emily and Hanna all said, Aria simply smiled.

"Are you all enjoying your weekend?" He asked politely.

"Sure are, please have a seat" Hanna said politely back, Aria was in complete shock, the one person who she wanted to avoid the most was sat right next to her and she was sure he could feel the sparks running between them too.

"So what are you listening to?" Aria asked noticing him pause the music that was playing on his Ipod.

"I doubt you will know it, its Happiness by The Fray" He answered looking straight into her eyes, Aria was pretty sure she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh we know that song alright, its one of Aria's favourites, the amount of times she has made us listen to their album" Hanna said rolling her eyes, the girls all laughed as Aria blushed.

"Well their better than 'The Biebs'" Aria teased back laughing.

"I agree with you there" Ezra said chuckling at the girls as they began bickering between them.

"I think you've become Hanna's least favourite teacher now" Spencer joked to Ezra.

"I should probably go before I make you all hate me" Ezra joked back before he stood up, Aria felt a loss of warmth as he stood.

"Bye" He said to the girls before running back the way he came, glancing back and smiling at Aria before disappearing completely.

"Well that was fun" Spencer said as the girls laughed.

"I feel like this is just a really weird dream" Emily said laughing.

"Did you see his calves though?" Hanna commented giggling, Aria raised her eyebrows and laughed at her friend before nudging her.

"Hey you should be looking at Caleb's calves" Aria teased.

"Oh I do" Hanna said winking at the girls making them all laugh.

Eventually they finished their lunch and made their way back to Spencer's to help her get ready.

"What time is he picking you up at?" Emily asked as they arrived at Spencer's.

"6:45."

"So you still have a good 3 and a half hours to get ready?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah."

"Does your Mom know you're going out with him tonight?" Aria asked as they entered Spencer's house.

"No, but she's at some golf event in Louisiana with my dad and Melissa for the weekend."

"Lets get you ready then" Hanna said rubbing her hands together happily.

* * *

3 hours later Spencer was finally ready. The girls had washed her hair for her and blow dried it, leaving her hair in natural curls. They only put a slight bit of makeup on her, leaving it quite natural too for she did not need makeup. Finally they picked out a white blouse with a black collar and black skinny jeans with black pumps.

"Spence, you look beautiful!" Aria complimented as Spencer checked herself out in the mirror.

"Yeah, Toby won't be able to take his eyes off of you" Hanna said agreeing.

"He's here" Emily said glancing out of Spencer's window.

They all quickly made their way downstairs to greet him, Hanna and Aria raced to the front waiting for him to knock on the door. Once he knocked Aria opened the door instantly.

"Spencer, your date has arrived" Hanna said poshly.

"Come in Toby" Aria greeted laughing.

"Hello Spencer" Toby said staring at her, the girls mentally awed as she took his hand.

"I'll see you all on Monday, make sure you lock the door on your way out" Spencer said as Toby led her to his car before they drove out of sight.

"Come on, we should go" Aria said as she looked outside, it was getting pretty dark.

"Yeah, Em I'll walk your way, I'm going to meet Caleb and I'll be walking past your house" Hanna said as they locked Spencer's door and began walking until they reached their different paths.

"See you both Monday" Aria said before she gave them both a hug.

"Bye" Emily and Hanna said as they turned to go their different way.

Aria cursed as she shivered, knowing she should've brought a coat with her. As she walked back through the town she noticed a familiar face exiting the Apple Rose Grille.

"Aria?" Ezra asked as he walked out.

"Uh Hi Mr Fitz, are you still out running?" She asked in surprise.

"No, I got hungry and seeing as I've been living off of takeaways for the past week I wanted a change" He said laughing.

"What way are you going?" She asked nodding her head towards the two different roads.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I really needed to get out of my apartment" He said walking the same way as her.

"I like to come outside when I need inspiration" She said shivering as the cold air really hit her, he noticed and immediately took his hoody off and handed it to her.

"Here, take this you're obviously freezing" He said watching her put it on, he could see she was about to protest it "I don't need it, really."

She smiled to herself "Thank you."

"My pleasure" He replied smiling as they walked.

"So do you like Rosewood?" She asked making conversation.

"Yeah, I like teaching and I still have a chance to write, it's nice here" He said smiling down at her.

"Have you written anything I've heard of?" She asked curiously.

"Just a few online blogs, nothing special."

"I'd love to read them, when I went to Iceland I kept a diary everyday, I love writing and creating my own stories" She confessed.

"I should read them sometimes, you're very talented Aria."

"Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Of course, you're smart, beautiful, witty. Why wouldn't I?" He replied before realising what he'd just said, she was thankful it was dark as her face had turned beet red.

"Thank you, Mr Fitz" She said smiling.

"Please, call me Ezra when we're alone."

"Okay, Ezra" She said, he inwardly groaned the way she said his name made it sound so hot.

"Well this is my road, thank you for walking me" She said before kissing his cheek, she turned away and rushed into her house.

**Please Review!xo **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been so busy and had so much to do!:( **

"Get your textbooks out, page 78 and do all questions on the page. I've been called out by the principal so I'll be back when I can" Aria's and Spencer's teacher said brightly before leaving, Aria quickly turned to Spencer.

"Tell me everything" She demanded, pointing her pencil at Spencer who immediately blushed.

"Well, he took me to a nice restaurant just outside of town and then we took a long walk in the park just talking, it was nice" Spencer replied smiling to herself.

"Are you guys 'Official' yet?"

"No" Spencer answered shaking her head and sighing.

"Did you kiss?"

"Gosh Aria, you're becoming like Hanna with all your questions!" Spencer joked before continuing "But yes, we did."

"I'm so happy for you" Aria said smiling genuinely before actually starting to work.

"Me too. So what did you do anyway?" Spencer asked, Aria considered whether she should tell her best friend or not.

"Uhm nothing special, anyway you know Hanna's gonna be asking you all sorts of questions at lunch" Aria said changing the subject.

"Oh I know" Spencer replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Now that you've all finished Of Mice And Men, can anybody tell me any theories they have of why George might have killed Lennie?" Ezra asked in a teacher like way as he stood by his blackboard holding his chalk.

A boy from the back timidly raised his hand "Because Lennie was getting too much for him to handle" He answered.

"Good but think deeper, try to expand your answers more."

Aria immediately stuck her hand up, Ezra nodded at her to answer "I think its because George didn't want to see Lennie get hurt by Curly or any of his men, he wanted Lennie to be safe but he couldn't guarantee that he could get him away, that's why he tried to get Lennie to picture a good future, so he couldn't feel the pain and it would be over quickly. He could be happy."

"Yes, now we're talking. I want you to note down what Miss Montgomery has just said, this type of answer can get you the higher grades. Well done Miss Montgomery."

Hanna raised her eyebrows at Aria who glared at her, the girls secretly smiled at each other before Aria turned away to focus on the lesson.

**Hanna: Fitzy's model student now Aria?;)**

**Aria: Shut up Hanna...**

Aria quickly glanced up at the board to see Ezra still writing so she carried on texting.

**Hanna:** **You actually enjoy English?!**

**Aria: Yes! And not just to watch his calves;)**

**Hanna: What about his butt, have you checked that out yet?;)**

Aria blushed furiously to herself.

**Aria: Nope.**

**Hanna: I bet you have..**

"Right. I'm going to hand out a worksheet, get into pairs and answer it between you, its about the dynamics of the characters" Ezra instructed as he handed out sheets. Aria got up and pulled her chair up to Hanna's desk, with Emily and Spencer at the table next to them.

"You know, it was really obvious you were both texting" Spencer whispered over to them.

"Hanna started it" Aria teased laughing.

"Did not! Anyway now we're all together, I want details Spence" Hanna said, Aria and Spencer both gave each other a funny look as Hanna leaned closer to Spencer.

"Miss Marin please get on with your own work" Ezra said as he walked past.

**Spencer to Hanna: Tell you later! Mr F is looking this way!**

**Hanna: Sure, usual seat usual time!**

Hanna quickly put her phone away and carried on working with Aria.

"So why is Carlson a flat character, and what effect does it give that he has the last line?" Hanna asked Aria as she read out the question.

"Well Carlson is a flat character because we never really find out anything new about him, there's nothing to find out. He's flat, he's boring. Just an everyday ranch worker. The importance of his last line shows he doesn't really understand emotions or any understanding to how George is feeling given what has just gone on, proving he is a flat character" Aria explained, writing her answer down as she spoke.

"Why do you think Curley's wife doesn't have a name, why is she always referred to as 'Curley's wife' throughout?"

"She is always known as Curley's wife because it shows she is his property, she doesn't have any freedom and no real authority over the ranch. None of them particularly care about her enough to find out her real name" Aria explained again.

"Okay, we're done" Hanna said sighing happily.

"Okay I'll go hand it in" Aria replied getting up and taking her paper over to Ezra.

"Have you finished?" Ezra asked as Aria approached.

"Yes."

"There's only a few minutes left of the lesson so you can just talk for the last few minutes" Ezra said flashing Aria a small smile.

"Thank you, for Saturday by the way. I can bring your hoody in tomorrow" Aria said, not wanting to leave him.

"It's fine, I don't need it."

"Okay, well thank you" Aria replied as she turned away and walked back to Hanna.

"What was that about with Fitzy?" Hanna asked curiously.

"What do you mean?!" Aria asked startled.

"You were talking about something."

"Oh, that was just an... Essay"

"Fun" Hanna remarked sarcastically.

A few minutes later the bell rang and the girls all made their way to their separate lockers before meeting each other back in the cafeteria at their usual table. As the girls sat down Ella made her way over to her daughter.

"Hey girls, do you mind if I speak to Aria quickly?" She asked, the girls all shook their heads and Aria got up.

"Sure, be as long as you like with her Mrs M" Hanna said teasing Aria who shot her a playful glare.

"What's going on Mom?" Aria asked as they moved out of earshot from others around them.

"Your dads gonna be caught up in work and Mike is staying at a friends so after work how about we go out for dinner and some shopping?"

"Sure, I'll hang around for you in the library probably" Aria said before returning to her friends.

"So Spencer, details now!" Hanna ordered, though Aria had completely zoned out as she saw Ezra walking through the cafeteria. He caught her eye and smiled at her before he was distracted by a different teacher. Aria stopped staring and joined in the conversation her friends were having.

* * *

Aria sighed as she made her way to the girls toilets, her Mom had promised to be there by 4 but had texted to say she had a detention group to supervise and a few tests to mark, which meant Aria had to wait even longer at school.

She dug through her bag until she found her makeup. She touched up her powder and added a bit more mascara before applying one of her favourite lipsticks; a dark red from the Kate Moss collection. She fluffed up her hair a little and exited the bathroom again, knocking straight into a very surprised Ezra.

"Miss Montgomery are you okay?" He asked smoothing out his shirt before glancing at her, she looked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm uh sorry" She replied laughing as she collected a few of his papers for him.

"It's quite alright. So what are you doing here so late?" Ezra asked curiously once his papers were all collected together.

"Waiting for my Mom to finish, nothing to do for a while" She said sighing.

"Do you mind helping me carry some of these to your English room, I should probably start marking them" He explained leading her back to her English room.

Aria wandered around the room as he sorted and filed everything on the desk, what she didn't know was he was watching her intently. She was also oblivious to his blatant crush on her.

"Hey, what's this book?" Aria asked picking up a dusty book at the back of the room. Ezra slowly walked up to her, causing her to shiver as he stood directly behind her.

"Winesburg Ohio, one of my favourites" Ezra commented, Aria turned around to face him. Their faces only inches apart.

"Then I should definitely read it" Aria said smiling.

"You should."

And with that Aria stood on her tippy toes, her hands rested by the back of his neck as he leant down to kiss her.


End file.
